Project Freedom
by StarshineTheCat1
Summary: the Hybrid Human Experiment or HHE was created so that a form of hybrid human could be used n the military to infiltrate enemy bases and gather information. the firsts were pets, but rebelled and caused chaos. now they're tracked and taken to be executed at labs across the state. Karkat, a hybrid who sucks at being a hybrid, wants to try and gain freedom for his kind. can he do it?
1. Chapter 1

Roaming the streets was never what he thought his life would amount to. His mother always told him he'd find someone nice to live with eventually. Karkat never was fond on the idea however. Hybrid. The word burned his very core to a crisp. They were killed and frowned upon now though years ago they had been prized as pets. Companions. Switching from some animal into a more or less human form. Tactics to be used for war if perfected. But it never was because they rebelled and rid of the formula. They were created as tests, subjects released into every day life. Advertised even, for high prices that only the upper class could afford. Karkat wondered why. Maybe it was the fact no person in their right mind, mixed with instinct or not, would want to be kept as a "pet" and fed food meant for animals. He preferred more human food to animal food any day. Peering around the corner of an ally way he pads in slowly. He usually kept to the form of a cat, because the downside was that when you change, you lose any and all clothing on your person at the time.

"Get in, find food, get out" he repeated to himself, red tinted irises flitting from side to side, his enhanced vision helping him see in the dim light. His ears were perked, twitching at any small sound. Spotting a dumpster he crinkled his nose. Food was food, fresh or not. Pressing onto his haunches, he springs onto the edge of the dumpster, paws shifting on the ledge as he peered down. There were a few bags, the smell a mixture of cheese, slightly rotten meat, and bread. He sighs and jumps in, beginning to dig through one of the bags, managing to pick through and find a few peices of sandwich meat that wasn't to rotten. He continues searching until there's a hiss, causing his fur to stand on end as he turned. A scrawny cat, scarred and battered came into the sliver of light.

"Am I in your territory?" Karkat feels himself say, the cat growling in return. This wasn't a hybrid, just a rabid feral. He growls at the other cat, circling, it lashing a paw out at him, causing karkat to flinch backwards at the slightest. Karkat hissed and swiped a gash along the ferals side, dodging to the side as it kicked at him. It fled after that, him hopping out of the dumpster and running down the sidewalk and away from the scene. This was not what he wanted to happen at all. This was _far_ from anything that should happen. He eventually manages into a small, rural neighborhood. The houses were nice and neat, the yard clipped and fences painted nicely. He looked up and around, blinking at each house and flicking his tail slightly. He would hope to not run into another feral. Soon a loud barking caused him to jump and hiss, him turning to spot a dog trying to get at him from its place on its lead. Karkat growled and stalked forward, murmuring a soft

"You. Hoover. Shut the fuck up do you want to wake up the whole fucking neighborhood?" the dog blinked at the statement before opening its mouth.

"You can speak too?" It says, tilting its head to the side. Karkat blinks and steps closer, looking up at the big brown eyes and blinking.

"Another hybrid" he mutters softly and presses a paw to the others nose. The dog growls and shakes its head, Karkats fur prickling. He steps back and looks back at the beast.

"Calm down and just. Are you another hybrid?" he narrows his eyes, the dog tilting its head and blinking. Karkat just growls, snapping at the other.

"Can you turn into a fucking human too?" he says, gritting his teeth. The other blinks before blinking and nodding, smiling and straightening itself.

"I'm not supposed to though. Mama told me not to when I was little." Karkat blinks and nods 

"Same here" he sighs softly and shifts to the side "well… how did you get chosen to be a pet?"

"Unknowing breeder. He was so stupid" the dog let out a barking laugh and sitting. Karkat rolls his eyes and sits as well.

"Any other hybrids around here?" he tilts his head to the side, his ear flicking slightly.

"I don't know. I don't get to leave unless I'm with my human" Karkat frowned at this and sighed softly, his ears pressing back a bit.

"Oh…well thank you for the help anyway." The beast nods. Karkat turns to leave, trotting off, before looking around. There were houses that got bigger at the end. The richer community was his guess. He walked down the road slowly, feeling the air beginning to become moist and the air to become heavy. He frowned and rushed off down the road, starting to feel and hear little droplets of water hit the ground around him, beginning to soak him and freeze him. He let out a low growl, running and hopping a high fence, narrowly missing slicing some fur on his stomach off on the post. He looks around, before bristling from a growl and off he was again, a black streak in the dim street lamp light.

"god fucking rain fucking deciding to fall now of all fucking times not fucking co-" he skids , slamming into a pole and falling back, paws folded over his chest and ears folded back. He lay there, head spinning and eyes shut tight to ignore the ringing echoing off his skull. Eventually, however, he manages his eyes open, glancing up at a nice house with a high bared fence. So that's what he ran into. He rolls onto his stomach and pushes himself up, pacing before fitting himself through the bars. There was an awning over the porch that should keep him dry for the night. He would definitely be out by the morning. There was no way he was becoming a pet, no way in fucking hell. He trotted up the steps shakily, shaking himself out on the porch before, curling up near the door, tail over his nose. He felt disgusting, cold, wet, hungry… the list could go on. But right now only one this was weighing heavier and heavier on his mind. Sleep, he needed sleep. He closed his eyes. Instantly drifting off into memories of his mother, wishing she were still here to guide him. He listened to the sound of the rain until everything was dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon the coming of morning, the owner of the home the small cat had decided to take rest upon the step of, came out to check for the newspaper. He blinks only to spot karkat, furrowing his brows a bit.

"Is it dead?…" He mutters before poking the small ball of black. His ear flicks and he stretches before curling up. The man blinks and picks him up, carrying karkat inside and drying him gently before putting him on the counter.

"Poor little guy.. Probably hungry…" He furrows his brows before going to try and find something for him.

Meanwhile karkat was slowly coming to, his ears flattening as he yawns, blinking and looking around before tensing.

"What the f- where the h- WHERE THE FUCKING HELL AM I!?" He looks around, writhing and squirming his way From the towel, and pacing on the counter, only to spot the man and tense.

"…it speaks English?" The man mutters, karkat tensing before panicking and letting out a small mewl. The man blinks and crosses his arms.

"Okay I know that I'm not seeing things or hearing things so tell me. Who the fuck are you. And maybe ill just tell you who I am" the slight stutter on his w's was quite amusing in a way. Karkat blinks and sits, trying to play off his mistake by tilting his head and flicking his tail. The stare of the other never fluctuated, karkat huffing and narrowing his eyes.

"Why should I tell you?" He flicks his ear slightly "come on…" The man sighs and narrows his eyes.

"Eridan. Eridan Ampora. Now tell me. What's your name? Fluffy? Mr. Whiskers?" He smirks softly, karkat growling.

"Karkat. Now tell me. Is your occupation being a grade A asshole?" It was Eridan's turn to scowl and narrow his eyes.

"I happen to be part of my fathers trade business, for your information" He rolls his eyes and mutters "it looks to me that you're one of those..things. The animals that become human? What are they called again?" Karkat tenses and paces a bit again. Glancing at the other and licking his lips slightly before sitting down on the counter again, his tail flicking and ears twitching.

"…perhaps I am." He blinks and paws at the tile "perhaps I'm not." He paces a bit again before turning and looking at the other "what would you do if I was?…" He tilts his head to the side. Eridan blinks and crosses his arms over his chest, raising a brow.

"Aren't we supposed to report you or somethin?" Karkat tenses and growls softly

"You wouldn't. You know what happens after we go to the labs right!?" He hisses and hops off the counter and going over, looking up at the taller male.

"They take you away and put you in a cage?" He says, raising a brow and tipping his head the slightest to the side.

"You fucking wish. We get tested for a day. Then killed."

Eridan was silent after that, staring at the small ball of fur that was karkat.

"Woah woah wait they kill you. Why?"

"They think were going to rebel again. Cause havoc. Kill people. All the same old shit that happens" karkat rolls his head a bit to the side, his tail flicking and ears folding down. Eridan blinks and looks down at the cat in a mixture of pity in confusion.

"They'd kill you?…" He murmurs, picking up the ball of black and looking at him. Karkat growled softly and squirmed against the others hold.

"Hey! I didn't say you could hold me" he huffs, pressing his paws onto Eridan's forehead and growling.

"Claw me and I put you outside." He narrows his eyes and scowls. Karkat blinks and sighs. He could feel his stomach groan, and the warmth of the air in the house felt nice against his damp fur. He sighed and let his paws drop. Eridan put him down and karkat hopped back onto the counter.

"Are you ever gonna change though? Must be awfully boring being a cat all the time"

"The problem if with that is if I were to change then I would me naked" he narrows his eyes and sits, tail laying around his feet.

"You can borrow some clothes. I don't mind." He shrugs and crosses his arms, leaning against the door frame. Karkat blinks, an ear flicking slightly before he hopped down and nudges his head into the mans calve.

"I guess so. Go and hurry I guess" he sighs and glances up. Eridan nodding and turning, rushing off into the halls and out of sight. Karkat licked at his shoulder and sighed.

"This is going to be a huge game of chance…" He mutters, sitting down and awaiting the other to return. It took a while but eventually he returned, Karkat yowling softly and pacing over to the counter. Eridan blinks and raises a brow before setting them down.

"could you er… turn around?.." Karkat mumbles, shifting his weight and sighing softly. Eridan nods and turns around. Karkat closes his eyes, holding his breath and focusing. With a small creak and a shift of the muscles he felt himself begin to get larger, his height increasing and his legs straightening. His spin shortened slightly but barely, and his ears slid to the sides of his head. He stands, wobbling a bit and looking at the clothing on the counter, pulling on the shirt and hesitating with the pants. He decided against them, the shirt covering mid-thigh.

"coast is clear" he mumbles, glancing forward at the red headed male.


	3. Chapter 3

Eridan turns, blinking and furrowing his brows a bit. Karkat noticed the confused expression and the flushing taking place on Eridan's features, him drawing his tail around the front of himself  
"the pants annoyed my tail so…I took them off" the Hybrid mutters, his ears pinning back slightly. Eridan glanced up, noting the discomfort and sighing.  
"Hold on a second… I can probably grab a pair of old sweatpants or somethin and cut a tail hole in them "he turns, Karkat blinking and tensing, rushing over and grabbing his arm. Eridan went tense at the sudden contact and turned swiftly, Karkat flinching back and throwing his arms up.

"aah fuck im sorry I just. I don't want you ruining any of your clothes because of me" he whimpers this, legs shaking from his crouched position. Eridan's eyes widened at the others fear, him biting his lip and slowly reaching down, to tip the small males chin up so they were face to face.

"I'm not goin' to hit you" he sighs, rubbing his thumb over the hybrids jaw line " If I didn't kick you out then I'm not going to treat you like shit, okay?" Karkat flushed and nods, now the slightest embarrassed for overreacting. Eridan blinked and managed a small partial smile, before standing up straight and taking Karkat's hand.

"Come on. I have some old clothes I need to drop off at the thrift shop later this week anyway… you can choose some shit from it if you want." He glances to the other, his expression soft. Karkat blinked and managed a small smile before nodding, looking forward and squeezing the taller males hand in return.  
"sounds like a plan"

"Holy shit" Karkat laughed, pulling out a shirt worn to the point of holes forming over the hem and the torso area. Eridan blinks over from his box, before snorting and sighing

"That was my dad's lazy day shirt. The embarrassin' thing about it is that he'd wear that with his most worn out pair of briefs and wait for my bro and I to get home…" he sighs softly, his shoulders slumping a bit. Karkat noticed this and blinked, inching his way through the clothes and sitting on his knees beside the other.  
"Hey are you uh…are you alright?" he blinked and put a hand on the Eridan's shoulder. The red head blinked and looked at Karkat, before placing a hand on the others and sighing.  
"just… rememberin' shit from the past is all…" he murmurs, looking at the boxes again. Karkat's ears twitch forward, him shifting and nuzzle his head against the others shoulder and let out a soft mewl. Eridan blinked again and glanced at the hybrid.

_' woah that's.. pretty fuckin' cute…' _He blinks before swallowing hard and petting his head softly. The soft purr that rose from the small males throat made his face flush. This was honestly one of the cutest things he had witnessed in a while.

'_fuck no, Eridan Ampora. Do NOT tell me you're actually considerin' him fuckin' suitable for a potential boyfriend or anythin' '_ He sighed and bit his lip before moving his shoulder up a bit, karkat tensing and blinking before scooting back over to where he had been prior. He could feel his face flushing in embarrassment. He had let his guard down. Eridan may seem nice… but Karkat wasn't all too sure. He had known many hybrids that had been taken in and come to talk to him for days before he saw them being carted off. Humans betrayed trust. They caused hybrids trouble, always. Karkat sifted through the pile for a while before glancing to Eridan.  
"what.. happened to your dad?" he shifted a bit, folding a shirt in half and placing it into the keep pile. Eridan tensed a bit before swallowing hard and standing up.  
"uhm…nothin' I need to ah…check on business. Ill be back in a few hours" he turns and walks down the hall quickly, Karkat blinking and frowning. Fuck… was he going to kick him out? He brought up something painful didn't he? Karkat sighed and looked at the clothes, packing away what wasn't in a keep pile and putting the ones that were to be kept beside the boxes before standing, leaning on the wall and looking up at the high ceiling. This house was so big compared to the backrooms of stores and dumpsters he was used to staying in for shelter. He let himself slide down the wall, the shirt bunching around the curve of his back. Maybe he could try to make the other feel better… not be upset because he had brought a painful memory into the conversation. He could apologize for being so touchy feely and getting to close. But… he enjoyed being close to the human, nudging against him, the way his callused yet soft fingers, decorated with rings, brushed under his chin and made his tail twitch. He liked being in the company of the other immensely. Karkat bit his lip and pulled his knees to his chest, hiding his face and sighing. He suddenly felt…tired. Emotionally tired, the kind of tired sleep couldn't fix even when one stayed in a sleeping state for hours. Maybe staying wasn't a good idea. He was only putting the other in danger by staying here.

Meanwhile Eridan was fixing himself again. Wiping away tears, splashing cold water onto his face. He made sure to erase all evidence of his breakdown.

_' Sea Captins don't cry, Eridan. Man up wipe away those tears. Don't show weakness' _He heard his fathers words ring in his ears

_' Jus' because she's forlorn and longin' for a land lover doesn't mean you shed tears. You'll be sure to find someone someday' _That was easy for him to say. His father had been a wealthy infamous "captain". Or as he was told. His father used to run a successful fishing company. His father had been attractive, wealthy, silver tongued, and clever. He was warm when his son was young but after age 13 he left his son to fend for himself so he could "build character". That day the storm hit, his boat capsized, that he was presumed dead and lost forever, was the day Eridan had locked himself in the house for days, months, even years. He only left to get food, or to attend meetings for his newly gained company. He had been on his own for years now, but this hybrid. This ball of fluff found on his door step, may change that. But he couldn't just fall for him because he had been so alone all these years. Eridan glowered at his expression.  
"Besides…. He's in danger. He's on the run from society" he mutters before biting his lip and looking down "he wouldn't even feel the same in the first place…" he sighs and stands up straight, adjusting his scarf before turning, walking from the bathroom and down the hall, spotting the small ball near a pile of clothes. He tensed and rushed over, placing a hand on Karkat's shoulder. The smaller male tensed and hissed, dropping himself to the floor completely and rolling, only to look up and tense, his eyes wide and face flushing.  
"oh fuck uhm. Sorry it was reflex" he sits up and bites his bottom lip, nudging his head into the still extended hand. Eridan blinks before scratching the others scalp gently.

"its alright, okay? I realize spooked you. I'm sorry." Karkat purrs and glances up at him before tipping his head up, kissing the others palm softly and nuzzling the others hand softly. Eridan tensed his face flushing. He could feel his heart beat the slightest faster, him clearing his throat and standing again.  
"alright uhm. Are you hungry at all? I bet you are let's get you something to eat" he looks down, karkat blinking and standing up straight with a nod. Eridan smiled softly, taking hold of the others hand and leading him off to the kitchen


End file.
